Tanpa Alur
by Manusia
Summary: Tanpa alur? Cerita ini mungkin tidak ada alur, tidak bermakna, tidak jelas. Meskipun begitu, cerita ini menceritakan tentang ketidakjelasan hubungan Ichigo dan Rukia. Mereka bersahabat lebih, namun hubungan selanjutnya? [judulnya sendiri sudah warning, OOC, AU, nggak jelas, jangan flame klo ga suka karena emang sengaja dibuat seperti ini: nggak jelas]


**:: Tanpa Alur ::**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Chara pinjam, fanfiksi dibuat oleh _Manusia_ yang masih manusia**

**(mohon maaf bila ada salah)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang mahasiswa berjalan di pinggir jalan. Dia membawa payung yang sewarna kedua matanya. Payung itu tidak dipakai. Hanya dipegang di tangan kanannya.

Kuchiki Rukia menatap sejenak langit sore, lalu beralih ke jalanan. Dilihatnya beberapa kendaraan yang melaju cepat sehingga hampir menciprat genangan air hujan ke baju terusannya. Wajahnya tampak merengut. Hatinya mengeluhkan kecepatan beberapa kendaraan yang melintasi jalan raya.

Gadis itu berusaha mempercepat langkahnya. Jalanan yang licin menjadi penghambatnya. Jika tidak hati-hati, ia akan terpleset dan akan mengotori baju serta tas punggungnya. Karena ia tidak mau hal itu terjadi, Kuchiki Rukia agak lambat berjalan yang akan mengakibatkan keterlambatan masuk kuliah.

Sesekali, Kuchiki Rukia melirik jam tangan yang melingkar erat di tangan kirinya. Jam menunjukan hampir setengah sepuluh. Toleransi keterlambatan lima belas menit. Setelah itu, mahasiswa boleh masuk dengan syarat tidak diabsen. Rukia tidak mau hal itu terjadi termasuk keterlambatannya, namun apa daya seandainya dia bangun lebih pagi dan mandi lebih cepat. Rukia tidak mau mendapat tempat duduk yang tidak mengenakan.

Sayang sekali, dia terpaksa duduk di depan. Seharusnya itu adalah kabar yang baik karena duduk di depan lebih memberi keuntungan dibanding duduk di belakang, namun duduk di depan bukanlah kemauan Rukia. Ia tidak suka duduk di depan karena... Rukia tidak suka.

Yang patut disyukuri Rukia adalah dia masih diabsen dosennya mengingat jika selama semester padat tidak pernah absen, maka akan mendapat bonus 10% untuk menaikkan nilai. Lumayan, bukan?

Kuchiki Rukia mencatat omongan dosen yang dianggap penting. Ia juga mencatat apa yang ditulis dosen di papan putih. Ia begitu fokus sampai ada yang membuyarkannya.

Suara itu berbisik, "Rukia."

Sekali lagi berbisik, "Rukia."

Satu kali lagi berbisik, "Rukia."

Satu kali lagi, namun yang dibisikan bukan nama Rukia, melainkan suara itu berbisik, "Cebol."

Dahi Rukia berkedut. Sebuah penghinaan agak besar baginya. Dia melirik ke samping kanannya. Ups, tidak ada orang. Dia melirik ke samping kirinya.

Wajah seorang mahasiswa menghalangi pandangan Rukia. Ia meluruskan kepalanya dan berusaha menjauh sedikit dari mahasiswa tersebut, namun Rukia bisa merasakan hembusan nafas mahasiswa yang berada di samping kirinya.

"Yang rambutnya jingga, mohon untuk tidak menggoda temannya!" tegur dosen.

"Siapa yang menggoda, Bu! Saya ingin pinjam catatan," ucap Ichigo beralasan. Nada bicaranya naik, pertanda dia tidak terima dituduh seperti itu.

Sang dosen menghela nafas. Dengan santai, ia balas, "Temanmu sama terlambatnya dengan kamu."

Kedua matanya melebar menandakan keterkejutan. Kurosaki Ichigo menatap tak percaya. Lalu, terdengar desahan kecewa.

"Tumben," celetuknya.

Rukia tidak mempedulikan Kurosaki Ichigo saat ini. Otak Rukia fokus menyimak materi yang dibahas dosen. Tangan kanannya cekatan menerima catatan penting. Meskipun tulisannya agak jelek, Rukia tidak begitu peduli. Ia masih saja mencatat dan menyimak ajaran dosen.

Kurosaki Ichigo tampak kesal. Ia melirik sekilas ke arah catatan Rukia. Tak ada yang dapat dicontek. Dipinjam pun tidak bisa. Lihat saja tulisan Rukia, seperti alien yang belum terbiasa di Planet Bumi.

Kurosaki Ichigo meremas rambut jingganya. Raut wajahnya seperti habis diraut. Mungkin kurang tepat. Tepatnya, Ichigo memicingkan kedua matanya. Mulutnya merengut ke arah hidung. Kepalanya agak maju. Dahinya berkerut. Dagunya agak naik. Menurut saya, seperti pensil yang sudah diraut. Runcing. Oke, abaikan!

Kurosaki Ichigo menyerah. Kepalanya ia kanankan ke bahu Rukia. Ia ingin bersandar, namun malah terantuk sandaran kursi yang terbuat dari kayu. Sakit? Ya iyalah!

Kurosaki Ichigo mengelus kepala bagian kanannya. Ia kembalikan kepalanya ke posisi semula. Ia menatap badan Rukia yang sedikit maju. Mungkin karena itulah Ichigo salah sandaran.

Sebenarnya, apa hubungan Kurosaki Ichigo dengan Kuchiki Rukia? Apa mereka hanya sebatas teman? Ataukah sebatas musuh?

Empat tahun yang lalu, saat Ichigo dan Rukia masih SMP, mereka berteman sangat akrab sampai teman-teman, guru-guru, penjaga sekolah, dan pembersih sekolah mengira Ichigo dan Rukia pacaran. Sempat juga mereka dijodoh-jodohkan oleh teman-teman. Sepenuhnya tidak salah. Mereka bisa saja berpacaran. Lalu, apa yang membuat mereka tidak berpacaran?

Jawabannya adalah rasa suka. Mereka saling menyukai. Masalahnya, suka yang dimaksud bukan seperti cinta monyet. Mereka hanya merasa cocok sebagai teman. Mereka saling terbuka satu sama lain. Mereka tidak saling cemburu ketika menceritakan lawan jenis yang mereka sukai. Apa pun yang diceritakan secara rahasia, rahasia Ichigo sudah menjadi rahasia Rukia. Begitu pula dengan rahasia Rukia sudah menjadi rahasia Ichigo. Tak pernah bocor, kecuali ada pihak lain yang kebetulan menjadi bagian dari rahasia.

Akan tetapi, itu empat tahun yang lalu. Waktu terus maju. Persahabatan mereka sempat dihadapi masalah yang berarti dan tak berarti. Semua itu bisa mereka lewati dan memberi arti meski ada masalah yang tak berarti.

Kurosaki Ichigo tersenyum mengingat masa-masa indah yang ia habiskan dengan Rukia. Semuanya spesial dengan Rukia. Bagaimana dengan Rukia? Apa Rukia spesial bagi Ichigo?

Senyuman Ichigo menjadi hambar. Sehambar cara dosen mengajar. Tidak juga sebenarnya. Seandainya Ichigo tidak datang terlambat, ia pasti menikmati apa yang dihidangkan sang dosen, seperti yang dilakukan Rukia.

Ketika sang dosen pergi sejenak ke toilet, Ichigo mencolek bahu Rukia. Ia panggil Rukia.

"Apa?"

"Bukankah kau terlambat?"

"Iya."

"Bagaimana bisa kau mencatat?"

"Karena aku datang sebelum batas toleransi terlambat berakhir," ujar Rukia.

"Kalau begitu, bolehkah nanti aku pinjam catatanmu?"

"Masih perlukah kau bertanya? Kau pernah mengejek tulisanku seperti cakar Chappy," balas Rukia setengah merendahkan diri.

Ichigo menepuk dahi. Cakar Chappy?

"Cakar ayam!"

"Cih, intinya sama saja, Ichigo!"

Ichigo terkekeh pelan. Ia menikmati kebersamaan dengan Kuchiki Rukia. Bersama Rukia benar-benar spesial bagi Ichigo. Meski tidak ada kejelasan cinta, ia tetap menikmatinya.

Begitu pula dengan Rukia. Tidak ada rasa suka yang spesial untuk Ichigo mungkin. Mungkin saja hanya sekedar suka berteman dengannya.

"Rukia," panggil Ichigo.

"Apa?"

"Bagaimana bisa kau terlambat? Bukankah kau menyewa kamar?"

"Kost?" tanya Rukia.

"Terserahlah, yang penting kau tahu maksudku."

Rukia agak bingung. Ia bertanya, "Bukankah kau pernah ke kost-an aku?"

"Bukan itu intinya. Mengapa kau terlambat?"

"Kau sendiri?"

"Aku telat bangun," jelas Ichigo.

"Sama."

Rukia kembali menyimak ajaran dosen yang baru saja kembali dari toilet. Ichigo yang sejak memasuki kelas, terlambat pula, tidak tertarik menyimak. Ia hanya asyik memperhatikan Rukia. Ia sadar sebenarnya ia menaruh perasaan pada Rukia, namun ia sadar seandainya Rukia juga menaruh perasaan pada Ichigo, cinta di antara mereka tidak jelas. Mungkin tanpa sadar, selama ini mereka berpacaran dalam persahabatan. Tentu saja, selama ini mereka saling pengertian meski... salah satunya agak menyebalkan.

Ichigo masih asyik memperhatikan Rukia, bukan dosen. Dosen tidak marah. Mengapa? Alasannya tugas-tugas yang Ichigo kumpulkan selalu dapat A. Quiz yang dosen berikan tidak membuat nilai Kurosaki Ichigo menjadi C. Jadi, sang dosen tidak begitu mengkhawatirkan tingkah tidak beres Ichigo, kecuali Ichigo mulai mengganggu mahasiswa lain.

Setengah jam lagi kuliah hari ini akan selesai. Diam-diam, Ichigo mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Rukia.

"Kau spesial, Rukia," bisiknya.

Rukia terkejut, namun ia memilih untuk tetap setia dengan materi yang dibahas sang dosen. Ia bertekad untuk lulus dalam semester padat ini. Tekadnya itu membuat Rukia tersenyum.

Dalam benaknya, ia bertanya-tanya. Akankah ia bisa melanjutkan hidup bersama Ichigo? Apa pun jawabannya, untuk saat ini Rukia lebih memilih mempersiapkan masa depan dan masa kini. Siapa tahu Ichigo adalah masa depan Rukia. Oleh karena itulah, Rukia sudah bersiap-siap. Rajin belajar dan rajin bersahabat dengan Ichigo. Apa sesekali perlu bercumbu dengan Ichigo? Atau ternyata sudah dari dulu dilakukan meski saat itu mereka mencintai orang lain? Hm...

Apa pun hubungannya, minumnya tetap air bening yang higenis. Benar-benar tidak jelas!


End file.
